


车

by MercyKilling



Category: Kaiji
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:53:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyKilling/pseuds/MercyKilling





	车

“呦，开司，不喝点？今天可是难得的工资日啊。”班长揽着郑开司的肩膀把一杯啤酒和烤鸡肉递到他面前，天花板上惨白的灯光晃动在浑浊的酒液里像极了男人似笑非笑的眼睛。

郑开司咬了咬牙推开杯子，过大的力度使得啤酒洒了些到班长的手上：“不喝。”

这是郑开司被扔进这座“地狱”的第三十天，他本想请求远藤为他介绍赌博之处，好赚回一千万日元填补先前的亏空，却被对方和手下绑到车上迷晕，被丢到这地下集中营进行强制劳动。与地面的世界完全隔绝，被告知要进行十五年的繁重劳役，每天重复性地搬运碎石、开凿，带着口罩也无法完全过滤空气中弥漫的尘土；三餐时常被一抢而光，饿着肚子工作慢了还会受到训斥和鞭打；只有晚上可以短暂地休息，可没有活动空间的五层木板床连翻身都十分艰难。

饥饿、干渴、疲惫，地狱也不会比这里更糟了。开司咬牙切齿地想着。

“真的不需要吗？勉强可是不行的。”班长没有因为开司的冒犯而恼怒，只是若有所思地看了看手上的酒液，似乎在盘算着什么。

不，绝不行，喝下了这杯酒就再也无法脱身了。开司飞速盘算着，在这里，每瓶啤酒的价格是5000日元，而他每个月的工资只有90000日元。在这里最具有诱惑力的商品——一日外出券则需要4500000日元，即使每个月不进行额外消费也需要攒50个月才能获得重见天日的机会。若是贪图这一时的口腹之欲，他离回到外面的世界，改变命运的希望又远了一些。

“不......不需要。”他靠着最后的意志力艰难地移开视线，努力屏住呼吸。

随后开司肩上的重量一轻，就在他松了一口气的时候却猝不及防地被班长钳住下颌，力度之大让开司几乎有种被卸掉下巴的感觉。男人没有理会开司喉咙里发出的呜咽，另一只手把两根被啤酒洒到的手指插进开司的嘴里，粗糙的手指压着舌面让开司有种呕吐的生理性冲动，然而被掐着下巴，舌头的推拒下意识变成吸吮的动作，柔软而干涩的唇舌缠在沾满了啤酒的手指上如同遇见了水的鱼一般违背主人意愿地包裹上去，那爽利的味道蔓延在开司的口腔里，很快随着吞咽消散下去。

不够，完全不够。开司挣扎的动作减弱下来。啤酒清爽的气息太过诱人，喉咙依旧干渴得仿佛被烈焰灼烧，身上的肌肉疯狂叫嚣着过度工作的疼痛，大脑鼓动着开司接过那杯冰凉的、翻滚着泡沫的啤酒，再花上一点钱配上绝妙的下酒菜，在这灰暗的生活里奢侈这么一次，难道不是正常人都会做的吗？

“只一罐，算我请你。”班长贴近了他的耳畔留下这么一句话，松开了手，似乎是咬定了他会妥协般，意味不明地笑了笑。

郑开司有些绝望地闭上了眼睛，就这么一次，他安慰自己，伸手向自己装着薄薄工资的贴身口袋。

最后的结果是郑开司在班长的劝诱下喝下第四罐啤酒之后，借口不胜酒力跑去了洗手间。酒精是个好东西，开司望着镜子里面色酡红的自己低低地叹息了一声，虽然清醒过来就会陷入自责的地狱，但至少暂时能让他疲惫的身体放松下来，连日工作的头痛也被驱散了些，整个人飘飘然得不像话。郑开司扭开水龙头让冰凉的水拍打着面庞，脸上的热度似乎被冷水带走了些，他抬手抹掉划过面颊的水滴，流进衣领的水珠让胸膛一阵战栗。

身上的温度还是很高，连带着手脚都失去了力气，耳根到脖颈都浮上一层淡红色，他不记得自己的酒量有这么差，难道是劳累过度身体会有应激反应？他用冰过的手摸了一下自己的腹部，被不正常的热度惊得缩回了手。

这太奇怪了。郑开司此时混沌的大脑实在想不出个所以然，只得作罢。他倚着洗手池揉揉太阳穴，今天喝得实在是太多了，不知道明天起床工作的时候会头痛成什么样子。

“开司呦，这么一点就喝多了吗。”背后传来的声音让他下意识绷紧了肌肉，转身看到了来人的模样戒备地攥紧了拳头。

“班长有什么事？”郑开司谨慎地打量着来人。班长似乎也喝了不少，动作迟缓了些，胀红的脸庞衬着黝黑的皮肤颇有种搞笑艺人般的滑稽感。

男人选择性地无视了他的问题，走过来颇自然地揽上郑开司的肩，手找不到支点般地在开司身上晃来晃去。和所有喝醉了的人一样把重量都压在对方身上，半是重复着之前的话：“看你一直不出来，多让人担心。你现在受我管理，出什么事情就不好了。”

郑开司实在没力气推开男人，只得嗯嗯啊啊地敷衍着，身上一阵恶寒。这下倒好，顺便给自己降温了。

“哪里不舒服吗？”自说自话了半天的班长一只手覆上他的胸膛，假惺惺地关心着。

“没......没有。我喝得太多了，要回去了。”郑开司脑海里响起了警钟，试图甩开黏在他身上的班长逃跑，可男人却不给他这个机会，挤进开司的双腿把对方压在洗手台上，愈发大胆地隔着衬衫舔舐起柔软的双乳，另一只在他后背游走的手向下滑去，迫不及待地探进衣服内摩挲着腰际，甚至一路向下揉捏起富有弹性的臀部。

郑开司神色冷下来，尽管明白袭击班长的后果非同小可，但借着酒意壮胆同时急着摆脱令人作呕的骚扰，他看准了班长埋头苦干的时机向对方的太阳穴挥出一拳，料定这醉鬼不晕过去也是几分钟眼前发黑。

然而他用尽全力挥出的一拳却被班长迅速抬起右手接下，借机握住开司的手腕狠狠扣在墙上。手背受到撞击的痛楚让开司愣了一秒，随即冷汗直流。男人眼神一瞬间露出的凶光根本不像是喝醉的样子，反而是故作淡定的自己现在完全失却了力气，连挣脱开对方都做不到。

班长似乎是猜到了他的想法，一边把肥胖的身体贴得更紧了些：“所以说啊，在这里就是要顺从欲望，及时行乐，5000日元的酒能让你这么舒服，不是很好吗？”

郑开司愤怒地扭过头去不做声，但身体很诚实地给出了回应，乳头在男人高热的手掌下坚硬地挺立着，有意无意地摩擦着衬衫粗糙的布料激起一阵酥麻，让他不自觉地把乳头向对方的手心送去寻求更多的快感。敏感的会阴被对方坚硬的阴茎磨蹭着，几乎让他像个青春期的小男生一般射在裤子里，些许前液流到收合的后穴，和汗水一起湿漉漉地黏着腿根。

班长警告地盯着开司躲闪的脸，终于显现出捕食者般的凶恶嘴脸来：“不要想着逃跑了。”

见对方屈辱地垂下眼睛，男人满意地捏住开司的脸颊，低头将他拉进一个急促而凶狠的吻中，仿佛一场突如其来的暴雨，连视线都被双眸中的水汽模糊开来。舌尖带着男人浓重的气息钻入郑开司的嘴唇，那只抚弄够了光滑肌肤的手也跟着伸入蓬松的发丝间来阻止来自的开司一切可能的抗拒。开司额前垂下来的发丝些微地刺人，交缠在口中的酒精味道也有些苦涩，但这给被药物迷得欲求不满的开司带来的感官愉悦远大于不适，足够令他抛下因果，不顾一切地沉溺其中。

然而简单的吻完全不能令人满足，身体的空虚感越来越强烈了。郑开司紧紧抓住男人的衬衫，被体内翻涌的欲望逼得流下一点泪水，很快被高热的体温蒸发，小幅度地摆动腰部向后摩擦着洗手台试图得到纾解。他羞耻的小动作被班长看在眼里，也许是在公共场所有所忌惮，男人喘着粗气分开了这个吻，把浑身无力的郑开司半推半抱地弄进一个隔间。

“想要？”班长低头看着半跪在地上磨蹭着双腿的开司，游刃有余地解开了腰带，扯着开司的头按向自己狰狞的阴茎：“知道该怎么做吧。”

自己一定是疯了。郑开司老实地张开嘴把男人的性器含进嘴里的时候迷迷糊糊地想。但是叫嚣的欲望让他顾不上那么多。开司的舌头湿滑而柔软地缠上男人坚挺的阴茎，灵巧地舔舐着柱身，他小幅度晃着头吞吐着男人紫黑色的狰狞性器，含在红唇白齿间有种荒唐的、凌虐性的美丽。被高热的口腔吸吮的感觉太好，当粗糙的舌面滑过敏感的冠状沟时男人红了眼睛，按着开司的后脑用力把性器插进对方喉咙的深处。被男人腥膻的硬物顶着食道，开司不住地干呕，喉咙收缩着夹紧男人的龟头引得对方发出舒爽的低吼。在射精的前一秒，男人从开司的嘴里抽出阴茎，颇具恶趣味地将浓稠的精液射在了开司的脸上。

开司的咳嗽和干呕声逐渐减小下去，狭小的隔间陷入短暂的沉默。班长胸口缓慢起伏着，眯着眼睛弯腰把他脸上的精液抹到嘴边：“舔干净。”

开司僵硬了一下，皱着眉照做了。男人精液的味道并不好，让他想到幼时长满苔藓的潮湿仓库和傍晚的海腥气。他的喉结滚动着艰难地吞了下去。而另一边班长的膝盖抵在开司的腿间，模仿着性交的姿势小幅度摩擦着。即使是这样简单的刺激，开司在药物作用下，敏感的身体很快颤抖着射了出来，在内裤里黏腻的一片。

可是这样不够，完全不够。郑开司身体战栗着小声呻吟，半是愉悦半是不满。高潮余韵中的身体被扯起来压在墙上，当班长的唇舌开始沿着他的脖颈下滑，在锁骨和胸口上留下刺痛的痕迹时，郑开司才意识到自己正被托着臀部，双腿被打开成一个迎接着侵犯的弧度，而他瘦削的手腕正被人钳制着使不上力。感谢多年来逃命时积累的经验，开司在班长扯下他的衬衫、用磨起厚茧的手掌重重地揉搓他的乳头时颤抖着轻哼出声，他在几乎溺死人的欲望中清醒了一瞬间，自己至少不需要担心因僵硬而韧带拉伤。 

他听到自己口中不住溢出的喘息，和对方粗重的呼吸声交缠在狭窄的隔间里，在暧昧而潮湿的空气里催化了不安定的因子。男人大抵都是感官动物，班长红着眼睛看了郑开司一眼，动作很快失却了最初的耐性变得粗暴而迫不及待。对方干脆地扣住郑开司纤细的腰，草草将手指插进穴口搅动了几下，在被高热的液体淋了满手之后低声骂了句什么，随后将性器用力插入开司的身体。开司的喉咙里发出小兽般压抑的呜咽，后穴陌生的胀痛几乎将累积的快感撕裂成两半，还在不应期的阴茎只能可怜地滴着稀薄的精液。自己太过低估这里的复杂状况了，郑开司胡思乱想着。想来也是班长递给他的啤酒里加了东西，但由于自己的大意没有察觉，无论对方出于什么动机，这对于一个赌徒来说都是致命的失误。

当男人强横的抽插碰触到内壁的某个位置，郑开司低声的呻吟猛地拔高了音调，后穴一阵收紧，刚发泄了没多久的前端重新慢慢抬头。这种强烈而陌生的快感让他本能地恐惧，双手在空中无目的地试图抓紧什么：“嗯啊……等等！......”

谁说男人精虫上脑的时候没有理智的？班长啃咬着郑开司脖颈的动作因为这句话顿了一下，濡湿的触感远离，后背一轻的瞬间郑开司甚至以为对方要这么简单地放过他了。

郑开司颇试探性地扭了扭腰试图把对方的阴茎从自己屁股里抽出去，却被对方另一只手捏小动物一般用力掐住了脖颈。肺部的空气越来越少，郑开司发出哽咽般的音节，徒劳地在男人手下挣扎着，却只让男人的手指压迫得更深，一层淡红色渐渐从皮肤深处浮上来覆盖在齿痕上。男人确信这些痕迹在第二天即将变成难以消散的青紫色，仿佛某种原始的标记，这给他带来了某种羞辱性的兴奋。

他相当清楚在这种地方闹出人命自己将是怎样的下场，于是在郑开司瞳孔开始放大之前及时松开了手。重新获得呼吸的开司艰难地大口喘息着，彻底失去了挣扎的力气，眼神涣散地被男人掐着腰拖到怀里，脸颊和嘴唇由于充血泛上不正常的红，晶亮的唾液从大张的嘴角流下来，和先前的精液一起把白皙的脸弄得一塌糊涂。

“这么享受？”班长狠狠顶弄了一下郑开司夹紧的后穴，在开司被刺激得脱力般分开腿时探出手去握住了开司流出前液的阴茎，咧开嘴露出一排黄黑的牙齿。

“勃起了？这不是很爽吗。”

男人缓缓贴近郑开司殷红的耳廓，迟迟不贴近的皮肤挑逗到像是一种恶趣味的折磨。开司的发尾和对方的呼吸湿漉漉地交缠着，男人沉重的喘息从他的耳后蔓延到脊背，激起一阵令人战栗的酥麻。开司抿着嘴唇试图在对方侵略性的姿态里保持镇定，却被男人话语里低沉的笑意和落在敏感耳垂的湿热触感乱了阵脚。

灼热的气息将话语送入郑开司混沌的大脑里，一字不落。

“真是个天生被人操的婊子。”

开司的泪水滑过眼角，摇着头小声地抗拒着，随即在班长强硬的戳动中软了腰说不出话。被男人按在肮脏的墙上，每一下都大开大合地顶弄着后穴的敏感点，整根拔出又插入，快速的刺激带来攀升的快感，在开司眼前炸开了一片烟花。开司两条修长笔直的腿软软地环着男人的腰，没有得到抚慰的乳头涨成粉红色，他情不自禁地贴近对方的身体揉弄自己，却不知这幅淫乱的、沉迷情欲的样子有多令人血脉喷张。过度呼吸使喉咙变得沙哑，平时说话时低沉的声调现在被情欲沾染，甜腻而潮湿得可以滴出水，小声求饶的声音里也带了丝颇有些委屈的哭腔。太过火了，就在郑开司迷迷糊糊感觉自己就要被这么插到高潮的时候班长突然停下了动作，缓缓抽出了性器。小股液体顺着开司合不拢的深红色穴口滴落下来，流过他早就一片狼藉的大腿根，引得开司微微颤抖了一下。

怎么......？郑开司努力眨眨眼睛夺回了一丝理智。他有些害怕对方想在自己身上玩什么花样，心底隐约却有些懊恼没有得到满足的欲望在发泄边缘被硬生生拉了回来。

班长不会知道郑开司大脑里乱七八糟的想法，他紧盯着开司半垂的棕色眼睛，那其中熊熊燃烧的高傲火焰似乎被眼泪浇灭了，颤抖的睫毛上还有未褪去的湿意，和红潮从眼角蔓延到脸颊。挺直的鼻骨，开合的双唇，不自觉舔舐过齿列的舌尖，鲜艳色泽燃起的火焰危险而诱人。

他现在是最初的不甘更多，还是快感更多？班长饶有兴致地这么想着。不听话的野猫被关在笼子里还是会闹得不可开交，上层派下的驯服任务没有指明手段，那么自己想用什么方式让他乖乖听话就是另外一码事了。能让野猫收起爪子，乖顺地在自己身下浪叫，实在是个买一送一的好事。

随后开司被转了个身按在冰凉的墙上，挺立的乳头磨蹭着粗糙的墙壁几乎让他尖叫出声。男人沉重的胸膛覆盖上来，抵在腰际的滚烫的阴茎毫无缓冲地插入身体。虽然后穴已经被开发得熟软，但被换了角度深入贯穿还是带给郑开司撕裂般的疼痛。或许他天生血液里就有受虐倾向的因子在，这么多年亡命之徒的生活是如此，被激烈侵犯着的现在，这具身体也能从中轻易产生快感来。郑开司用力咬着嘴唇还是没忍住叫了出声，淫荡得自己都不可思议，湿热的内壁被粗暴地撑开，又迫不及待地接纳了侵入者的性器讨好般吸吮着，快慰和痛楚不上不下地交织在一起，爽得他脚趾都蜷缩起来，比起煎熬更像是某种默许性的合奸。

班长握着他的腰凶狠地抽插，过于用力地刺激着敏感点让郑开司有种被贯穿的错觉。男人一只手掐着开司纤细而结实的腰部，另一只手揉捏着郑开司柔软的胸部，目光下移恰好能看见形状优美的蝴蝶骨，线条流畅的背部肌肉，浅浅的腰窝，以及正吞吐着性器的浮上淡红色的臀部——每一寸皮肤都将情欲和暴戾的火焰点燃的更高。

“没人会进来的。”班长扯开被郑开司咬出一圈齿痕的手臂，手下的力度有些恶狠狠。开司大脑轻易地被身体的快感占据，乖乖地放下手臂喘叫出声来，不多时便拔高了音调，完全没有被碰触的性器再次射了出来。

“呼......你这就爽了？......真是个好伺候的婊子。”班长感受到他的后穴一阵收缩，被刺激得头皮发麻，抽插更激烈了些。开司浅色的性器在身前可怜地随着撞击晃动，身上也绵软无力地任由班长摆布。就在性事高潮的关头，洗手间破旧的门“吱呀”地响起，有人的脚步声和交谈声逐渐靠近了。

“在这地方干15年？操，还不如死了算了。”

“别，搞到外出券就可以出去想办法了，好歹能看到出路。”

“没吃没喝没姑娘，连个报纸都没有，谁他妈还能坚持到那时候？你能？”

“我可是垃圾堆里活过来的，吃喝还能买，姑娘全靠手呗，你要是不介意还有男人。”

“没看出来啊，口味还挺重。试过？”

两个人进来了，和自己一墙之隔。郑开司的身体一抖，尽管很想趁机求救，但在这种情况下贸然出声怎么想来情况都会变得更糟。此时的他只得小心翼翼地屏住呼吸，等待对方的离开。而班长似乎也认定了他不敢做声，肆意揉捏着他丰满的胸部，沾着体液的手指在肿胀的乳尖用力碾过。开司本就敏感的乳头涨成艳红色，男人颇为满意地听着他克制不住加重的呼吸声。

时间漫长到仿佛经过了一小时，外面的声音终于渐渐小下去，郑开司几乎要忍不住喉咙里小声的呻吟。就在二人聊着低俗的话题向外走的时候，班长突然抬腿踢向门板，发出一声巨响。刚刚松了一口气的郑开司猛地绷紧身体，难以置信地望向对方，对上男人戏谑的眼神突然如坠冰窟。

他是故意的。

外面的人也听到了声音，高声询问着重新折返：“里面是谁？”

班长露出一贯虚假到令人恐惧的笑容，打量了开司被唾液和精液弄脏的潮红的脸庞，赤裸的身体上被侵犯的斑驳的痕迹，湿漉漉地流下液体的腿间，在开司慌乱的眼神里缓缓推开了单薄的木板门。

“不要......求你......”

对方充耳不闻。脚步声越来越近，耳畔响起的低语如同恶魔般让开司恐惧地颤抖了起来。

“乖孩子，让我们看看是谁的晚餐时间到了呢？”

THE END.


End file.
